Best Night of the New Moon!
by InuKag01234
Summary: After the attack of a demon, Kagome is left badly injured, and is sent to her own time to heal. What will happen when InuYasha comes to get her? InuKag, MirSan Disclaimer; InuYasha isn't mine T.T
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed, hauling her overly stuffed yellow backpack out of the well.

A red-clad figure jumped out of a nearby tree to meet her.

'Bout time you got here! what took you so long?' InuYasha exclaimed

'As a matter of fact, I had some important tests to do! Thanks to all the time that I spend here, I

miss so much school that I'm probably going to fail any way!' Kagome shouted, having finally

pulled herself out of the well.

'Then whats the point in doing them?' InuYasha said.

Just then, Miroku entered the scene, and upon spotting Kagome proclaimed 'Why hello there

Kagome! How are you?'

'I'm fine, Miroku!' Kagome replied, suddenly pretending that InuYasha wasn't there.

'Hey! Dont you ignore me! I'm still talking to you!' InuYasha shouted.

Kagome just turned and walked away, with Miroku hurryng along in her wake.

***

When the two got to Kaedes hut, they where greeted with cheerful smiles and lunch.

Kagome sat down next to Sango, who said 'hey Kagome! how did your 'tests' go?'

'Not very well --'

InuYasha suddenly burst in the door, grabbed a bowl of lunch, and moodily sat down next to

kagome.

'Sango, I think I failed nearly all of them.' Continued Kagome, acting as if nothing had happened.

'Kagome?' InuYasha asked.

Kagome continued ignoring InuYasha.

Kaede walked in holding some herbs from outside.

‗KAGOME!' InuYasha shouted, moving right in front of Kagome.

'Hello Kaede! Would you like to SIT down? you look very tired!' Kagome said, and on cue,

InuYasha plummeted to the ground.

'Why does she do this to me?' InuYasha mumbled into the splintered wood, the necklace still

holding him down.

'Aye, child. These weary bones are not ment to work so hard.' Kaede replied with a sigh.

The necklace released InuYasha, who sat up, looked Kagome in the eye, and started saying;

‗KagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagome-‗

Miroku took the distraction as a great oppitunity to --

Sango tipped her entire scalding hot bowl of stew over Miroku.

'Ah, my dear Sango, how you misunderstand my intentions! I was merely --'

'Merely what?' Sango replied, with a dangerous glint in her eye.

'Merely, merely, um, reaching past you to get my bowl of stew!' proclaimed Miroku.

'You mean that one that is in your hand, monk?' Sango said, reaching for her Hirikotsu.

'Now now, we must not resort to violence, my dear Sango!' Miroku said nervously, eyeing the

massive weapon, having been on the recieving end many times before.

'-KagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKag--'

'WHAT, INUYASHA!'

'Uhhmmmm, shouldn't we be looking for more--'

'Ow!' Kagome suddenly exclaimed, slapping at her neck.

'Well well, if it isnt Myoga the flea.' InuYasha said, as the flea in question floated dramaticly to the

ground.

Myoga popped out, and jumped up to Kagomes shoulder proclaiming 'Good afternoon, Master

InuYasha. And how are we this fine day?'

'Hello Myoga!' Said Sango, who walked over, purposely treading on a wandering hand that was

headed her way again.

Myoga waved, and turned to InuYasha. 'There are rumours of another demon two villages over I

thought that was worth investigating.'

'What kind of demon is it?' Questioned Kagome.

'It's not known, but is said to be very fierce.' Myoga replied.

'Well then, what are we waiting for?' Cried Shippo.

'Agreed. Let's get going then.' Sango Said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got there, they found all of the villagers were gone.

'Where is everyone?' Asked Kagome.

'I'm not sure. There is nothing in these huts.' Miroku's voice sounded from inside a nearby hut.

Shippo walked out of another hut. 'Miroku's right.'

Sango and Kirara flew over the row of nearby huts.

'Hey everyone! Come and look at this!' She shouted.

Everyone ran over, to discover what was a massive battle scene.

There was carnage everywhere. The road was destroyed and the houses were in shambles. Some

weren't even standing anymore.

'It looks like a very big demon to do all this damage!' Said Sango.

Kagome said 'It must have been ma--'

'What's wrong Kagome?' InuYasha shouted from down the road, running as fast as he could.

'I sense two sacred jewel shards comeing this way really really fast!'

'Keh, I smell a wolf.'

Shippo walked over and said 'Sound to me like--'

Just then, Koga ran up in his usual whirl wind.

'Hey Kagome!' He called.

InuYasha growled warningly.

Koga ignored it. He ran up to kagome and held her hands in his.

'Have you decided to leave the mutt and become my woman?'

'Ummmm' squeaked Kagome.

InuYasha pushed in between the two, and turned to face Koga.

'She aint your woman!' Shouted InuYasha.

'She will be because she deserves much better then you!' Koga shoouted back.

Kagome took two steps back, then turned and walked over to where Miroku and Sango were

standing.

'I wonder where the demon went?' asked Miroku when Kagome got there.

'I wonder,' Kagome said. She looked over to where Koga and InuYasha were still fighting.

'Man, those two are childish.' Said Shippo, who had been watching Koga and InuYasha the whole

time.

Kirara snorted in agreement.

InuYasha shouted 'WHY YOU--'

Suddenly the ground from underneath where Koga and InuYasha were standing. A massive arm

burst up from the ground, followed by another, and another, and another.

'Holy--' shouted InuYasha.

the arms pulled out a massive head, which was quickly followed by an even bigger torso.

'I AM LOOKING FOR THE PRIESTESS KAGOME!!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The demon finally pulled itself right out of the hole.

'Stay down Kagome!' Shouted InuYasha, one hand thrown back towards her, the other, grasping

tetsaiga.

The Demon reached towards InuYasha, who cut off one with a mighty blow. The Demon howled in

pain, and snatched InuYasha with one hand. Tetsaiga flew out of InuYasha's hand.

The Demon Snatched up Kagome with another hand. Sango threw Hirikotsu, but the Demon

batted it away, and the weapon returned and hit Sango, knocking her unconscious.

Miroku threw his Sacred Sutra, but it disintegrated. Enraged, the demon started squeezing

InuYasha and Kagome, and reached for Miroku.

Kagome screamed in pain, causing InuYasha's eyes to flash red.

Miroku ran over to Sango, picked her up, and moved her away from harm's way.

the Demon suddenly threw InuYasha away, and started running away from the crew, Kagome still

barely consious in its hand.

InuYasha got out of the house he was thrown into, and started running towards the demon with

Kagome. InuYasha's eyes were blood red.

Kagome saw InuYasha, and whispered something as she sank into unconsciousness.

InuYasha suddenly plummeted to the ground, and Miroku rushed over with the Tetsaiga.

The Demon was gone by the time that InuYasha looked up, honey-golden eyes searching for

Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome slowly woke up and looked around.

She looked around, only to discover she was in a place that was pitch black.

Trying to sit up, Kagome soon realised she couldn't move.

_What is going on?_ She thought. 'InuYasha? INUYASHA!!'

'That worthless half-breed can't save you now.' a menacing voice said.

'Who are you? What do you want with me?' Kagome shouted.

**With InuYasha**

'We have to find her!' Shouted InuYasha s_tay alive for me, Kagome ..._

'Where could the demon have taken her?' Said Sango.

'Probably back to its lair.' Replied Miroku.

'It was so big and scary, I hope Kagome's alright.' Shippo said nervously.

'Whatever it was, it went this way!' Shouted InuYasha, sprinting off to his right.

**With Kagome**

_I wonder what the demon wants with me._ Kagome thought.

'I hope it doesn't want to eat me or something.' Kagome said to herself. 'When will InuYasha come

to save me? Maybe he can't find me. Maybe he doesn't want to find me! He's so childish that I

wouldn't put it past him. If he was here I would sit him to the centre of the earth!'

**With InuYasha**

They were running.

Well, InuYasha was, Miroku and Shippo were with Sango on Kirara's back.

Suddenly, and randomly, InuYasha ploughed into the ground, leaving a small crater around him.

'What was that?' Shouted Shippo, who was the first to notice.

'Are you okay, InuYasha?' asked Sango

'Owwww' Replied InuYasha

'That looks just like what happens when Kagome says "sit"!' Exclaimed Miroku.

'That must mean that Kagome's alive!' Shouted Shippo.

Kirara growled and continued flying forward.

'Hey guys, wait for me!' Shouted InuYasha, the prayer beads around his neck still holding him

down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome was still laying in the darkness.

'HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME HERE?' Shouted Kagome.

'Oh, for a little while longer.' Replied the Voice.

'Can I at least sit up? These ropes are killing me!' Kagome Shouted.

Silence.

**With InuYasha**

They were getting closer, InuYasha could smell it.

The scent suddenly turned and headed into a nearby large cave.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all stood at the mouth, apprehending the sheer size of

it.

It was as wide as Kaede's hut, and five times as tall, and that was just the mouth.

'Well, should we go in?' Miroku asked. His echo resounded ominously through the cave.

Again, InuYasha slammed into the ground, leaving a much larger hole in the dirt around him.

'We must be getting closer. Hurry up and get up, InuYasha!' Sango said.

Without warning, the very same demon that had kidnapped Kagome jumped out of the cave and

attacked Sango and Miroku.

Miroku took one look at it and shouted 'WIND TUNNEL!' He opened up his right hand, and began

sucking up the demon.

'You will never find my Priestess, even if you do kill me!' The demon shouted as he vanished into

the void.

InuYasha finally got up and shouted 'Kagome!!!'

**With Kagome**

There was suddenly a slight breeze, and just as suddenly, it stopped as soon as it had started.

Kagome suddenly heard a very very quiet 'Kagome!'

_He came!_ 'I'M HERE! I'M HERE! CAN YOU HERE ME? INUYASHA!!'

Kagome suddenly felt very dizzy.

**With InuYasha**

'Did you hear that?' Shippo exclaimed. 'That sounded like Kagome!'

'Even better! I can pick up her scent!' InuYasha replied.

_Thank goodness._ Thought Sango and Miroku simultaneously.

'She's this way!' InuYasha Shouted, running into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'INUYASHA!!' Kagome shouted.

Suddenly Kagome's blackness was gone, to be replaced with light.

'InuYasha!!' Said Kagome. 'You came ...'

Kagome slipped into unconsciousness.

**with InuYasha**

'We have to get her back to Kaedes'!' Exclaimed InuYasha, lifting her gently onto his back.

Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back.

'Let's go!' Shouted Shippo.

***

Back at Kaede's, Kagome wasn't moving, and barely breathing.

Sango was watching Kagome, as Miroku was collecting firewood, and InuYasha was in the sacred

tree, sulking.

Kaede walked in.

'How is the poor child going?' The old woman asked.

'Something's wrong. I just know it! Maybe we should send her back to her own time. The

medicinalists cured her when she was sick, so maybe they could do the same now!' Said Sango.

'Aye, but yonder InuYasha would never let her go. Maybe ye and Miroku could carry her, and write

a note and attach it to Kagome for her family.' Replied Kaede.

'That could work, I will go and get Miroku.' Sango said as she walked out toe door, only to walk

into the monk in question.

Sango dragged him inside, and quickly explained the plan.

Upon agreeing, Kaede wrote a note and attached it to Kagome's sleeve. Sango picked up Kagome,

much to the complaint of the monk, and walked out towards the well.

Miroku grabbed his staff and Hirikotsu and followed suit.

***

At the bone-eaters well, (after carefully avoiding the Sacred Tree,) the two dropped Kagome down

the well.

***

Souta carefully peered down the well, praying that Kagome had returned.

He had his wish, but it somehow went wrong.

Kagome wasn't moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

‗She's been there for far too long! I woulda been up and going yesterday!' InuYasha exclaimed.

‗Patience, InuYasha, as we are not all hanyous, and therefore cannot heal as fast as ye.' Kaede

calmly replied.

‗Keh. Later.' InuYasha said as he left the hut.

‗I wonder where InuYasha thinks he is going.' Kaede said to herself.

‗Probably going to go and get Kagome.' Sango said as she walked through the door of the hut.

***

At the Hospital, Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in Kagome's room.

Kagome was still unconscious, and was unconscious.

Mrs. Higurashi re-read the note that she had found attached to sleeve of Kagome's strange old

white long sleeve shirt.

_Dear Kagome's Family._

_We are dreadfully sorry to have to send you daughter home in this state, but we know that your _

_herbalists are much better than ours. Can you please ask those herbalists to do whatever they can _

_to save Kagome. Kagome was Held in to hand of a four-armed demon that was incredibly strong, _

_and nearly had the like squeezed out of her. _

_Also, please note that we have not told InuYasha yet, so be prepared for a very angry hanyou. _

_Please save Kagome,_

_Priestess Kaede, Sango, Monk Miroku and Shippo._

***

InuYasha jumped into the well not noticing the sun was going down, and went through.

On the other side, InuYasha tried jumping out, as he normally does, only to find that he could

barely jump at all. He looked at his hands.

‗Damn it!' My hands don't have their claws. InuYasha thought._ It must be the night of the new _

_moon!_

He soon spotted the ladder leading out of the well, and climbed up and out.

Running into the house, InuYasha soon reached Kagome's room.

Where is she? Isn't she normally in here studying for 'skool'? InuYasha thought, wishing he still

had his keen sense of smell.

InuYasha walked out, only to run into Souta.

‗InuYasha! I haven't seen you in ages!' Souta shouted excitedly.

‗Keh. Where's Kagome?' InuYasha questioned.

‗Oh, her. She's at the Hospital. She's pretty badly hurt! What happened?' Souta sadly replied.

‗Hosh-pip-al? What's that?' InuYasha said curiously.

‗It's a place sick or injured people can go to get better. Come on! Grandpa and I are taking the

train, you can come too!' Souta said excitedly.

‗Tra-yne?' InuYasha questioned suspiciously.

‗Oh, come on!' Souta Shouted, dragging a very confused hanyou behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the hospital, Mrs Higurashi was sitting next to Kagome, when InuYasha suddenly burst in.

‗Kagome!' InuYasha said.

‗Just wait, InuYasha, Kagome hasn't woken up yet! She was very hurt when she was sent through,

so be patient!' Mrs Higurashi said calmly.

‗Keh. Are the Jewel Shards Ok?' InuYasha said roughly.

‗Yes, yes, they are fine. They are here. The staff asked me to hold onto them for her, because they

looked very precious to her. Here you are.' Mrs Higurashi said as she handed the small glass bottle

to InuYasha.

‗Feh.' InuYasha said as he slipped the shard into his kimono, just as Souta and Grandpa walked in.

‗Hey mom, how's Kagome doing?' Souta asked.

‗That boy over there was hell to handle on the train over!' Grandpa said, pointing at InuYasha.

‗Hello dad, it's nice to see you too.' Mrs Higurashi said as she gave Souta a hug. ‗Kagome's doing

fine, just a few cracked ribs. Still out to it though, but the doctors said she would wake up any

minute.'

_I tried to protect her,_ InuYasha thought. But I just wasn't strong enough. InuYasha looked up at

Kagome, who was all bandaged up and looking very peaceful. _Even hurt she looks like an ang_—

_wait, why am I thinking that? Stupid human emotions. Stupid human night. Stupid New Moon. _

_Feh. Stupid me for ever thinking that she, a powerful priestess, could ever love a lowly hanyou like _

_me. She-, she ... _InuYasha sighed mentally. _She deserves someone much better._

InuYasha sat down and crossed his arms around tetsaiga.

He looked up at the rest of the Higurashi family, who were talking away about Kagome's condition,

using lots of words that InuYasha didn't even try to understand.

‗InuYasha? We're going now.' Souta said.

‗Keh.'

‗Are you coming?' Grandpa questioned.

‗Feh.' InuYasha didn't move.

‗I think InuYasha would like to stay here with Kagome.' Mrs Higurashi said to grandpa.

‗Come on Grandpa!' whined Souta.

‗Well, goodbye InuYasha. Dont touch anything!' Grandpa stated, not expecting an answer.

‗Feh.' InuYasha said, and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

Grandpa, Souta and Mrs Higurashi left, leaving InuYasha with Kagome.

***

_I wish Kagome would hurry up and wake up!_ InuYasha thought.

‗Come on, Kagome, wake up!' InuYasha said quietly, and moved silently up to Kagomes bed.

‗You have to wake up! We need you to help us collect the jewel shards!' InuYasha said.

InuYasha moved closer, but closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, completely missing

Kagome's eyes fluttering.

‗You have to wake up! Come on Kagome! We need you! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede,

They all need you!' InuYasha said loudly. ‗I need you.' He said quietly, too wrapped up in his own

thoughts to even noticing Kagome was awake and listening. ‗I need you because you help me win

my fights. You stand up to those who call me a half-breed, even if they are Sesshomaru, or even

Naraku! You help me when I'm wounded. You sit me when I need sitting, and you stand by me

even when I killed those bandits. You save me from myself when I am transformed! I need you to

wake up!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back at Kaede's, Sango and Miroku were in the hut. Sango was cleaning her Hirikotsu, and Miroku

was meditating next to the fire.

‗InuYasha sure has been gone a long time, I hope they are Ok.' Sango said nervously.

‗Kagome has said that her world is a lot safer than this world, so the only danger there is InuYasha

breaking something, as usual.' Miroku replied, opening his eyes.

‗Still, I can't help but worry.' Sango said.

Miroku got up and sat next to Sango.

Sango started edging away.

‗Why, what's the matter, my dear Sango?'

‗Whenever you sit next to me, or call me ―your dear‖, something like,' Sango paused and snatched

the Monk's hand away from her rear. ‗THIS happens!' Sango stood up, and stood on the offending

hand.

Miroku winced, stood up and said; ‗But my dearest Sango! It is you that my heart longs for!'

‗No, I am what your HANDS long for! You're so lecherous! And depraved!'

‗But Sango—‗

There was suddenly a large, red, handprint across the side of Miroku's face.

Miroku put a hand up to it.

‗Oh, how I love your caressing.'

‗Why you ignorant, selfish –‗

‗My dear Sango, is that a blush I see across those delicate cheeks of yours?'

_Is this monk actually doing this?_ Sango thought to herself.

Suddenly, Miroku stepped forward and kissed her delicately on her lips.

Sango just stood there in shock.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_—

Miroku pulled away.

‗How else can I prove my love to my love?' He asked.

_--OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_—

‗I thought you only wanted someone to bare your child!' Sango shouted, completely beetroot by

now.

‗No, I wanted someone to love me, and bearing my child was just an added bonus.'

‗But you acted like such a depraved lecher!'

‗Lecher, no. Deprived? Badly.'

‗I knew it!'

‗No no, I am deprived of the love from YOU.'

‗I,'

Sango's mind was reeling.

Miroku stepped closer and kissed her again, this time hungrily.

Sango's mind went completely blank.

She's_ returning the kiss! This is a miracle!_ Miroku thought.

Indeed she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

InuYasha was still talking, and Kagome was still listning.

‗I need you! I- I- I've never trusted someone so completely in my entire life! I secretly love it

when you do things that are from you world for me when I don't understand them. I love it when

you cook me ramen and ninja food, but not because of the food! I love how you can make any

situation seem like everything's ok, even when we are fighting Naraku himself. I love how you

always come to me when I need you! Even when I had nearly died when Kanna reflected my

WindScar back at me with her mirror, you still came! I hate it whenever you get hurt, even when

we are arguing and I cause it! I love how you always come back, even though you come back to a

filthy half breed. I love how you are always smiling, even when I'm being a jerk.'

‗I-, I love YOU.'

‗I love you too, InuYasha.'

InuYasha stared at Kagome as she opened her eyes.

‗But I'm a lowly little half-breed. How could you even look at me?'

Because I love you, have loved you and always will love you.'

‗You're a high priestess, from this era, and you choose ME, an abomination that everyone hates?'

‗Yes.'

InuYasha just stared.

Kagome stared back.

_I could get lost in these eyes..._ InuYasha thought.

I can't believe he said he loves me! Kagome thought.

InuYasha leant in and kissed her.

Kagome kissed right back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shippo was sitting outside of the well.

Suddenly InuYasha and Kagome jumped out of the well, and landed right in front of the little

demon.

‗DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT INUYASH- KAGOME!! YOU BACK!!' Shippo exclaimed, jumping into

Kagome's arms.

InuYasha picked him up by the base of his tail.

‗Watch it, you little runt. Kagome's still hurt!' InuYasha said warningly.

‗How could you do something like that to Kagome!' Shippo shouted.

InuYasha simply threw Shippo away.

‗InuYasha!' Kagome said warningly.

InuYasha sniffed the air, pleased to have his senses back.

‗Smells like lunch! You coming?'

‗InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style, and ran over to Kaede's hut.

***

Sango, Miroku and Kaede looked up just as InuYasha and Kagome walked through the door.

‗Kagome! Ye are alright!' Kaede said, and walked up to Kagome.

‗Yes, I'm alright.' Kagome replied.

‗Are you sure?' Sango questioned.

‗You were hurt pretty badly when we sent you down the well!' Miroku said.

‗That was you?' InuYasha exclaimed.

‗Yes it was! You would never have let us take her back!' Shouted Sango.

‗Keh.'

‗InuYasha!' Kagome said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

InuYasha immediately stood up a bit straighter.

‗Kagome?' Sango whispered. ‗Did you actually just do that?'

‗Um, yeah.' Kagome whispered back.

‗Let's find some more Jewel Shards already! It's not like they are going to come to us you know!'

InuYasha declared.

‗Guess what, InuYasha, I sense two coming this way!' Kagome said proudly.

InuYasha walked outside.

‗Koga.' He said.

I wonder how he's going to take the news about you and InuYasha, Kagome.' Miroku said.

‗Not very well, I think.' Kaede said.

Kagome walked outside, in time to see Koga run up in his usual whirlwind.

‗Hey Kagome!' he shouted, and ran up to her, nimbly avoiding a growling InuYasha.

‗Ready to become my—why is the scent of dog all over you?'

Guinta and Hakkaku ran up.

‗I am not your woman! And never will be!' Kagome shouted as she pushed the wolf demon away.

Kagome ran over to InuYasha and kissed him, full on the mouth.

She turned around and said; ‗I love InuYasha, not you!'

Both InuYasha and Koga stood. Dumbfounded.

InuYasha recovered first.

‗Kagome is mine! She never really loved you! You just didn't have enough brains to see it!'

‗Never! Kagome is my woman, and I will prove it!'

Koga ran over to Kagome and kissed her.

Kagome gasped in pain as Koga wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hard.

InuYasha's eyes flickered red as he pushed Koga away from Kagome.

‗You mangy wolf! You leave Kagome alone! Can't you see she is hurt?'

‗What? You hurt my woman? I'll kill you!'

InuYasha dodged a fist and punched Koga in the gut.

‗Are you ok, Kagome?' InuYasha asked.

‗Yes.'

‗Go over to where Kaede and the others are.' Said InuYasha as Koga punched him in the stomach.

Kagome ran over, and Guinta and Hakkaku soon followed suit.

‗What's going on here?' Asked Guinta.

‗It seems Kagome has finally stood up to Koga about being his woman, and said she loves

InuYasha.' Miroku said.

Kagome walked up.

‗Is that true?' asked Guinta.

‗Did you really say that?' questioned Hakkaku.

‗Yes, I did.' Kagome replied, watching as Koga and InuYasha fight each other.

‗Do ye really love yonder InuYasha?' asked Kaede

‗I do. I love InuYasha.' Answered Kagome.

‗Well, shouldn't we say something, my Sango?' Asked Miroku

Sango suddenly turned bright red.

‗My dearest Sango, don't be embarrassed!' Miroku said soothingly. ‗My Sango has finally decided

to return my love!'

‗FILTHY HALF-MUTT!!' Shouted Koga as he tried to kick InuYasha in the face.

InuYasha grabbed Koga around the neck and lifted Koga off his feet.

‗Don't you get it, you mangy wolf? I've beaten you over your petty attempts to win Kagome over!

I've won!'

‗Stupid half-breed! I'll kill you! Then Kagome will have no choice but to come to—‗

InuYasha had suddenly thrown Koga into the ground.

‗Keh, whatever.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome ran over.

‗Are you alright, InuYasha?'

‗Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for him though.'

Kagome looked down at the enraged, twitching mass that was the wolf demon.

‗Hey mutt face!' Koga suddenly jumped up and grabbed Kagome around the waist.

‗I got my girl back!' Koga shouted as he ran off.

‗Kagome!' InuYasha shouted. _I have to follow them!_

***

Koga ran and ran until he had reached a rocky outcrop, with a pile of boulders precariously

balanced on the edge of a really steep hill.

He jumped up it, sat Kagome down, and waited for InuYasha.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha followed Koga's scent, listening for any signs of a trap.

Suddenly, the scent changed direction, and headed up a steep hill.

**With Kagome**

‗There he is!' Koga said to himself, watching the red figure climb the steady hill.

‗InuYasha!' Kagome shouted as Koga walked over to the pile of rocks.

Kagome suddenly paled, realising what Koga was planning to do.

Koga kicked out a small rock, which caused a chain reaction, and sent the entire pile rumbling

towards InuYasha.

‗InuYasha! Watch out!'_He mustn_'_t be able to hear me! Wait, I know!_ ‗InuYasha, SIT!!' _Please work!_

‗Ah, holding him down for me, Kagome?'_That must mean that she is choosing me over the mutt!_

Koga thought to himself.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha spotted Kagome and Koga, and he watched as Koga sent the entire pile bouncing

towards him.

_What can I do? I can_'_t avoid them, and if they get me, they_'_ll crush me! Those boulders are huge!_

Suddenly, InuYasha plummeted to the ground, causing a small crater to form around him.

_Thanks a lot, Kagome._ InuYasha thought as the first few pebbles started hitting him.

Then the bigger boulders started rolling next to him.

_I get what_'_s happening!_ InuYasha thought, as a really big boulder bounced over him.

_The rocks are going to bounce right over me!_

**With Kagome**

Kagome watched as the rocks bounced harmlessly over the hole that InuYasha was in.

_What_'_s going on?_ Koga thought. _Isn_'_t Kagome supposed to be on my side? _

_Oh that goodness that worked_ Kagome thought as the last of the rocks went by.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha got up, and caught a small rock that rolled by.

He threw it at Koga, who was still stunned that InuYasha was unharmed.

Right on target, it hit Koga's head, knocking him unconscious.

_Kagome!_ InuYasha thought he ran up to where Kagome was.

InuYasha got to Kagome, picked her up and started running back to the Sacred Tree.

***

Up in the highest branches of the tree, InuYasha said;

‗Kagome, are you alright?'

‗Yes, I'm fine. I was scared when the rocks stared falling.'

‗Thank you for saving me.'

‗Don't I normally say that?'

InuYasha smiled at that.

Kagome looked up at the clear, blue sky.

‗Why isn't the sky blue in your world?' Asked InuYasha.

‗Thats, really complicated.'

‗Try.'

‗Well, you know that horrible smell that comes out of cars, and trucks—‗

‗And tra-ynes?'

‗Yes, yes, and trains, well that gas goes up really really high, and makes the sky look brown

instead of blue.'

‗Serves you humans right.'

‗InuYasha! Dont say tha—‗

InuYasha had kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Koga groaned, and sat up.

_Damn that InuYasha! How could he do this to my Kagome? _

_I know! She_'_s just using him, and then she will get rid of him over me so that when I kill him he _

_will die knowing that Kagome chose me! What a great idea! My woman is so devious!_

***

Sango, Miroku and Kaede were sitting Kaede's hut with Guinta and Hakkaku.

‗I wonder when InuYasha will be back with Kagome?' Sango asked.

‗I hope that InuYasha beat Koga up pretty bad.' Guinta said.

‗I know! Even WE can tell Kagome doesn't love Koga, but she's still a member of our pack because

she saved this idiots' life!' Hakkaku replied, punching Guinta lightly on the arm.

Sango stood up and opened the wooden door.

‗Still, I'm going to look for them.'

A blur of red ran past the open door.

‗Did you see that, Sango? It looks like you don't need to.' Miroku said.

‗There be no trace of a whirlwind that yonder Koga runs in, too!' Kaede said cheerfully, but she

looked over at Guinta and Hakkaku. ‗I'm sorry, but ye two's best chance of finding Koga is to go

looking. Ye both saw which way he ran, so that would be the best chance of finding him.'

‗We know.' Guinta said as he walked out the door.

‗See you!' Hakkaku said as he followed Guinta in Koga's direction.

***

Kagome finally pulled away from InuYasha, who growled in annoyance.

‗Come on, InuYasha, it's too cold up here!'

‗Keh. Who cares?' InuYasha grumbled but compiled, giving Kagome his fire rat kimono.

‗Goodnight, InuYasha.' Smiled Kagome.

_I Love you, Kagome._ InuYasha thought.

***

At Kaede's, Miroku had his arm around Sango, and both were asleep.


End file.
